In The Kitchen
by Rain Check
Summary: It's your everyday average 'In the Bedroom' fic....only...in the kitchen!! Sano's wandering by, and hears some strange sound coming from Aoshi and Misao.....he stops to listen, and eventually the whole groups stops to 'spy' on the two 'lovers'. ^_^ R/R


In The Kitchen  
  
Sanosuke was walking towards the bathroom. He really had to take a piss. He hoped that Aoshi nor Misao was in the bathroom. They had to stay at the dojo because they were friends of Kaoru's and they had nowhere to stay. Plus Kaoru and Misao had to catch up on things. Sanosuke didn't mind them being in the dojo and taking up more space in the bedrooms and stuff just as long as they didn't take up a lot of room in the bathroom. He hated running to the bathroom and finding out Aoshi was taking a bubble bath with his rubber ducky like usual. Sanosuke ran past the kitchen and then ran backwards until he was in front of the kitchen door. He thought he heard a grunt or moan or something and he had to check it out so of course he decided to eavesdrop.  
  
"Oh Aoshi-sama I'm not sure about this! What if someone finds out!"  
  
"Misao! I already told you a thousand times that no one will find out! Do you think I'm a tattletale? And if I was I would never tell on my self!"  
  
"You're right Aoshi-sama! Lets get started and have some fun! There may be risks but I just can't resist!" Misao squealed in a quiet groaning voice  
  
"I agree!" Aoshi said kind of loud.  
  
Sanosuke was rolling on the floor laughing his pants off....literally. Megumi turned the corner to see Sano in his boxers. They were white with yellow smiley faces on them. While Sanosuke was laughing his shirt and his wrappings had fallen off. Megumi admired Sano's broad, muscular chest and wished Sano had laughed his boxers off like he did his other garments. Megumi stared at Sano's body in all of its glory for a moment longer.  
  
"I think you should put your pants back on Sanosuke!" Megumi shouted.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Sano said meekly." He put his hand to his head and saluted. Sano began to pull his pants back on a crimson blush on his face.  
  
"Who's pants fell off!" Yahiko screamed running around the corner Tsubame following him. They were both just in time to see Sano finish pulling on his pants.  
  
Megumi put her ear to the kitchen door and silently listened.  
  
"Whatcha listening to Megitsune!" Yahiko and Tsubame chorused.  
  
"Something very adult that isn't for children!" Megumi scolded.  
  
"Misao! You shouldn't have done that without asking me! It could have hurt you.....or even worse me!" Aoshi said to the embarrassed Misao. Misao turned and walked towards the door. "Don't go! I'm not mad at you and we haven't finished yet! Besides we were supposed to be having FUN!"  
  
"I was just joking Aoshi-sama! Who could resist having FUN with you." Misao walked back to Aoshi.  
  
"Oooooffffffff." Aoshi moaned.  
  
Everyone on the other side of the door all most peed their pants.  
  
Kenshin was skipping down the hall humming Mary Had A Little Lamb when he saw the crowd of people and ran over to them.  
  
"What are you guys listening.....Kenshin!" Kaoru interrupted skidding around the corner.  
  
"WE ARE LISTENING TO Aoshi AND Misao GET IT ON!" Megumi almost shouted.  
  
"Oh!" Kenshin and Kaoru blushed.  
  
" What I don't get is that they're doing it in the kitchen. It's such a public place but I guess it's better than an elevator. You see me and Megumi usually do it in the bedr..............! Sano was interrupted by a loud smack to the mouth by Megumi.  
  
"Aoshi-sama this tastes so good." Misao commented.  
  
" Of course it does. It's homemade whipped cum."  
  
"I think you meant cream." Misao whispered.  
  
On the other side of the door everyone was laughing even Kenshin who laughed a little strange. They had only heard Aoshi's first comment before the broke out in laughter drowning out Misao's correction. Some how Tae and Tsubame had gotten into the middle of the crowd of people and were squeakily laughing though they didn't know what was so funny.  
  
"ha Ha HA MWA GWA ORO!" Kenshin laughed.  
  
"What's wrong Kenshin!" Kaoru sqeaked.  
  
" I'm laughing. It's not my fault!" Kenshin huffed.  
  
" What's Kenshin's fault!" Saitou screeched giddily skipping around the corner.  
  
" ha Ha HA MWA GWA ORO!" Kenshin laughed once again.  
  
"EEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwww!" Saitou shreaked jumping back and landing in Tokio's arms. "Sorry!" Saitou said melting into a puddle and slowly dripping onto the floor.  
  
"What did you do to yourself!" Tokio screamed tears running from her eyes." I loved you Saitou! I wish I would have told you sooner so you didn't kill yourself!"  
  
" Um Tokio!" Saitou said tapping her on the shoulder with his index finger.  
  
" Don't try to cheer me up Saitou! Saitou is dead and there is nothing you can do to bring him back!" Tokio's eyes widened when she realized Saitou WAS standing right behind her.  
  
"Oh Saitou!" Tokio cried. Tokio moved her tongue toward Saitou and stuck it in his bellybutton.  
  
"Now-now everyone! It isn't polite to watch lovers do their loving but it is okay to here it. So everyone turn around and face the door!" Hannya said in a hick voice.  
  
" How's it going Kenshin. Haven't seen you since you decided to murderer me and claim it was an accident. Oh officers! My sword just "slipped" and it stabbed my poor wife! You're just a dirty liar! That's why I am keeping my eyes on Hannya besides that he has a nice ass." Tomoe said evilly smirking.  
  
" You do mean that he has a nice ass as in a donkey right!" Kenshin whimpered.  
  
"NO I DON'T! Tomoe screamed her face blue with rage.  
  
" WELL I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAYS! The old hag fortune teller told me just before I killed her that I should murderer you because I would be happier without you! She was certainly right. I like Kaoru better than I ever liked you. Kaoru has a tighter ass, bigger breasts, and she's better in bed!" Kenshin yelled his hair turning gold.  
  
" Don't embarrass me Kenshin! You told the whole world about me, your personal property! Isn't that a bad thing?!" Kaoru screamed. Kenshin's eyes turned aqua green.  
  
"Is Kenshin turning Super Saiyan??!!" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"Yes! He is! I LOVE THAT SHOW! IT IS THE SHIZNIT! Megumi shouted. Putting on Vegeta's tight dark blue body suit and his white and yellow boots.  
  
"Hey! How did you get it to fit you Vegeta is about seven inches shorter than you!" Sano squeaked.  
  
"Well the label on the suit says formatted to fit your body height and your curves. WARNING: THIS SUIT WILL NOT STRETCH ANY HIGHER THAN 20 FEET HIGHER THAN IT IS AND IT WILL NOT STRETCH ANY MORE THAN 30 FEET FROM YOUR CHEST! IF YOU ARE TALL, FAT, OR HAVE BIG BREASTS THAN THE EXTRA SMALL SIZED VEGETA SUIT IS NOT FOR YOU! LOOK ON THE SAME RACK FOR A SMALL SIZED VEGETA SUIT!  
  
"So you're going to put it in there!" Misao said.  
  
"NO ,NO, NO! I am going to put it in there! You should listen better!" Aoshi yelled.  
  
"Okay I'll try!" Misao whined.  
  
" All right. Now that I've showed you how to do it you try." Aoshi looked at Misao's beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Ouch!" Misao cried.  
  
"Misao I told you that the first time you should always go in slow. Now let me kiss you where you hurt yourself." Aoshi said kissing Misao's soft, smooth skin.  
  
"Do you think everything will turn out okay Aoshi Sama?" Misao asked.  
  
"Only time will tell Misao." Aoshi calmly stated.  
  
This time everyone on the other side of the door laughed so hard their guts fell out and they had to scoop them back up and shove them back in their stomachs.  
  
"Those balls look so plump Aoshi-sama! How did you get them to look so good!" Misao squealed.  
  
"I guess that you could say that God gave me a gift." Aoshi boasted.  
  
"I have to piss really bad!" Sano screamed running to the bathroom. He slammed the door. There was a loud scream and everyone turned to see Sano running back towards them.  
  
"Shishio, Soujiro, Katsu, and Okina are taking bubble baths!" Sano shrieked.  
  
"Sano we only have one bathtub!" Kaoru scolded.  
  
"Yeah but Shishio is in it so Okina is taking his bubble bath in the toilet while, Soujiro is taking his bubble bath in the sink!" Sano gasped for air.  
  
"Then where is Katsu taking a bath! I'm going to go check it out!" Kaoru stormed into the bathroom.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW DDDDDIIIIISSSSSGGGGGUUUUUSSSSSTTTTTIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" Kaoru screamed running out of the bathroom retching all over the ground!  
  
"What's wrong miss Kaoru!" Kenshin said running to her side.  
  
"Katsu is bathing in our laundry tub!" Kaoru cried.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL SAVE YOU MY PRECIOUS!" Kenshin screamed running into the bathroom. He came out holding the laundry tub with a victorious grin on his face.  
  
Everyone except Kenshin laughed so hard that they ended up just wearing boxers, their underwear, or their breast bindings.  
  
Aoshi-sama they're done! Lets go give them to everyone!" Misao giggled kicking open the door. "Oro?! Misao said.  
  
"What's wrong Misao............! Oh my gosh! You guys weren't supposed to know about us making the rice balls and brownies until just now! You dirty people knew this all along and it was supposed to be a surprise!" Aoshi began to cry.  
  
"These are the best rice balls I ever tasted!" Kenshin said squealing with delight.  
  
"Really?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"Really!" Kenshin answered.  
  
"Really really?" Aoshi asked Kenshin once again.  
  
"Yes really really!" Kenshin answered once again  
  
"Really really really?" Aoshi asked light flooding his eyes.  
  
" For the last time I said Really ReaLLY REALLY!" Kenshin screamed. Everyone else in the room Oroed.  
  
"Now, who was the first one to listen in?" Misao asked everyone except Yahiko began to whistle Mary Had A Little Lamb and skip away their hands behind their backs. Yahiko sat there in his thongs.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh it wasn't me?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"I'll give you answer to that! Kecko Kick! Misao blasted Yahiko in the face with her foot.  
  
"Oro-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!" Yahiko shrieked falling to the floor unconscious.  
  
THE SADNESS THAT OFTEN BUILDS INSIDE US CAN ONLY ESCAPE THROUGH OUR TEARS.  
  
Rain Dance 


End file.
